Not Ment to Be
by LingeredLullaby
Summary: At The End of NEW MOON! Bella Brakes up with Edward? Emmett and Meygan Fox? Carlisle's gay? And Leah's Missing! All that and more! Expect the Unexpected! I DONT OWN TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I was in my truck... driving to the Cullen's of course.  
I really needed to talk to Edward, It was a need... almost an emergency.

I know I'm gonna hurt him...but there's nothing else I can do.  
All I do is hurt him...and he allready hurt me... he started it.  
How will he react? Oh damn... I could'nt sleep thinking about this last night. I'm so nevous im shaking. Is love allways this hard?

Theroy Of a Deadman's new song was playing on my "fabulous"  
stereo/radio.

"One step forward and two steps back No matter what I do you're always mad And I can't change your mind,

Oh, it's like

Trying to turn around on a one way street I can't give you what you want And it's killing me and I, I'm starting to see Maybe we're not meant to be"

Isen't this the story of my life... and in stuck in the middle of it.

My truck roared in the driveway...anouncing my arrival.  
I tried to open my door..."Woah!" and fel helplessly on the pavement.

"AHHHHH HAAHAHAHAHAHA!" The booming laughter came from the front door. Peeking, to see who was laughing, even though I had a pretty good guess... Emmett. "Oh not today." I grumbled.  
"Hey Everybody Check out Bella! She Fell again! This is number 28!"  
Was Emmett stalking me?

Edward was beside me instantly helpig me up.  
"Are you allright?"  
He was such a gentlemen, this is gonna break my heart.  
"Yeah....I-I'm fine."  
"Be carefull, okay?"  
God his smile was breath-taking...Oh how am I gonna do this?

As we walked in a wonderful aroma filled the air... was that apple pie?  
I haven't had pie in...forever.

"Bella" Esme welcomed, "You look lovely."  
She's so nice... I did'nt think I looked good. But lovely? Thats just too nice. " Thanks."

"Hey Es-may givmay sum of that pie." lol Jasper had such a southern accsent. "Oh I hope you guys aren't eating to make me feel beter."  
"HaaHAHAHAHA!" Dang it Emmett break my ear drums why don't you?  
"Don't Be silly Bella, everyone loves pie."  
"Hehehehehe" "Yeap! Even us." Alice was allways supporting Jasper.  
Why doesn't someone love me like that? Lol was I geting jealous?  
Nope... okay maybe a little. Forget it I need some pie.

A while later everyone was up to something.  
Emmett watching tv, Rosalie gluing fake nails (including the nail she called Betty) weird. Alice chewing a apple? okay seriously the food thing creeping me out.  
Carlisle's in his office, Esme was cooking...okay they're really trying to be human, aren't they. ...was it for me?  
Errrr, hope not.  
Jasper and Edward were playing cheakers.

"Edward can I talk to you?"  
"Of coarse" *Points at Jasper* "I'll be back for round two."  
"Sure..." *eye roll*  
*giggles* alice...again.

"Were do you want talk?"  
"Uhhh... upstairs?"  
"Allright."

We stop outside his room.  
I can hear Carlisle "Aw. Damn needles."  
"Needles? I thought vampires were'nt-"  
"I know...." "But Carlisle invented a special needle...for Emmett, remember when he got sick?"  
"Oh yeah... how could I forget"  
*Heagh Heagh Heagh* "Yeah."  
He sounds nevous.

"So anyway like I said before, We need to talk." 


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected

Edward's POV

I was confused...what did Bella Want?  
I hate it when she looks at me that way.

WHY CAN'T I READ HER EFFING MIND! lol I'm not even cussing in my mind. Did Carlisle raise me that well? (This is what happends when your dad's not only a veggitarian but catholic) *Heagh Heagh Heagh*

"What's so funny." Opps Bella's serious.  
"Nothing...heagh heagh." *Clears thought* "Well I hope you think this is very funny." Ooooh she is mad.  
"Well...your face made me laugh."

*Music comes from the bathroom*

*"let it be, let it be, let it be known.  
hold on, don't go.  
Touching and teasing me, telling me no.  
But this time I need to feel you...

[Chorus]  
(Ride it) we're all alone.  
(Ride it) just lose control.  
(Ride it, ride it) come touch my soul.  
(Ride it, ride) let me feel you...

(Ride it) turn the lights down low.  
(Ride it) from head to toe.  
(Ride it, ride it) touch my soul.  
(Ride it, ride) let me feel you..."*

I start hearing grunting...

Bella's POV "What is that?"  
"What is what?"  
"That noise?" This was freaking me out... what was going on in the bathroom? Oh no... It sounds like Emmett.  
Is he?  
Masturbaiting?  
ewww Emmett.  
What about Rosalie?

Edward walks over to the door.  
"Edward what are you doing?" Whispering now.  
"Lets go somewhere else."  
Edward smiles devilishly..."But don't you wanna know what the noise is?" "No! Forget it."  
Edward Smiles. "It's pay back time."

He swings the door open.  
Its Emmett allright.  
Just not what I thought he was doing.  
He was on the toilet. "Hey! Edward what are ya doing?" he sounded suprised.  
"I just wanted to know what was going on." Edward tried not to laugh.  
* waves arms around* "Well here you have it." "Okay come and see Bella."  
"WAHHT?"  
"I saw enough."  
Eww It stinked.  
*Edward started shutting the door* "YOU LITTLE_____________"  
*Slam*

"HAHAHA! Did you see his face." Edward looked like he almost had tears from laughing so hard.  
"Yeah." "Bella common you gotta admit that was FUNNY!"  
"Edward I'm not in the mood."  
*I Sloped on the Floor*  
"Bella?..."

"Bella...?"

"Bella?"

"Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella."  
*I glared up at him*  
"Sorry."

"Edward?"  
"Yeah?"  
*He Sat beside me*

"It's Over."  
*Shaking his head and Smiling that crooked smile I "Loved" so much*  
"Heagh Heagh Heagh...What?"

"Your Serious?" "Yes" "Heagh Heagh Heagh...for real?"  
"Yeass." *Shaking me head*  
"Really?" He's still smiling.  
"Are you Drunk?"  
"Heagh Heagh Heagh..." *Tillting his head to the side* "Well I did have a couple of drinks."  
I stared amazed. "EDWARD! IM SERIOUS!"  
"Heagh Heagh Heagh...no... no one can resist me." "I'm just too sexy."  
I shook my head in disbelief.  
"I'm outta here."  
"Bella Babe! Come back!" *He tripped on a stair* "Weeeeee!" "Aw."  
I ran to my truck, furious.

Edward POV "Dosen't she look like a penguin when she runs?" "Heagh Heagh Heagh...Penguin. I need to write this down." 


	3. Chapter 3 Ride Home

Bella POV

I was driving as fast as I could 60 miles per hour.

The radio was playing Whatya say by Jason DeRulo.

*"Wha- wha- what did she say Mmmm whatcha say, Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did Mmmm whatcha say, Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is

I was so wrong for so long Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust When I don't really want no one else So, no I know I should of treated you better But me and you were meant to last forever"

"No." I said to myself. "Not you ever...you really bloo it!"

Then outta no where someone was crossing the road.  
Edward?  
Oh No!  
I slamed on the brakes.  
"WOOOAH!" the person threw his hands up in defence.  
That wasen't Edward....Errr it was.  
Mike.

"Dammit Mike! What the Hell our you doing crossing the high way?"  
"OH!" "HEEEEEAAHEEEAAHEEAAHEEAA!" "I dropped My ball."  
"Oh did you?" He must of lost all of his. lol.  
"Okay...sooooooo."  
"Umhmmmmmmmmmmm?"  
"Well since you allmost ran me over...Can you give me a-a-a ride?  
Oh Damn...Make an Excuse. Make an Excuse. Make an Excuse!  
"Well..."  
"OKay"  
He jumped in with a huge smile on his face.

We drove for a couple of minutes.

"Soooo How are you liking the Weather?"  
errr...Where did he get that line? Let me think EDWARD!  
"Its really sad...and cold." Like Edward.  
"Yeah. It's always like that here in Forks. Especially this time of the season. HEAHEAHEA." His nevous giggles were bothering me.  
I guess I was just Pissed.  
"Are you feeling a little bluuuue?"  
huh?  
"No... just tired."  
"Aww common I know that face!"  
Errr.  
"I know what will help." " A SONG!"  
WTF?

" ONE TWO THERE FOUR!"

*MIKE SINGS (terribly & Squeeky)*

*"I got a lot to say to you,  
Yeah, I got a lot to say.  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me,  
Keeping them here and it makes not sense at all.

They taped over your mouth,  
Scribbled out the truth.  
With their lies,  
You little spies.  
They taped over your mouth,  
Scribbled out the truth.  
With their lies,  
Your little spies.

Crush. Crush. Crush. Crush, crush.

2, 3, 4!"*

"Mike!"  
"What?" He looked hurt.  
"Get out."  
"But-"  
"Out"  
"Fine"

And I spead Off at till i reached 60 again.

Mike's POV "Must Be PMSing."  
*walks slowly*  
*sigh*  
"Still hot." 


	4. Chapter 4 Only You

Bella POV

I was a long ride home... Of these things in positive.  
Edward was a moron...I'm sick of him...and I need to move on.

I need to talk to someone...but who? Charlie? no, he would'nt understand. Renee? Oh please...haha. She never was a real mom anyway,  
and dosen't really understand me.  
None of my school friends either.  
hmmmmm.  
* Riiiiiinggg*  
"Hello?"  
"Heyyy"  
"Excuse me... who is this?"  
"Your best friend."  
"Mike?" lol sarcasum.  
"Yes it's me, (Mike)." "No...guess again."  
"Quil? is it you?" Hahahaha I love playing dumb.  
"Wow you really do have a crush on him, don't you?"  
"Ha ha ha...yep you caught me." I smiled. "Well its not him...sorry."  
"Jacob?"  
"BING!" "5oo dollars for bella!... are you sure thats your final anwser? for one. !" "Hahaha... yes Jake open the case."  
"So No Deal?"  
"I want my damn money Jake."  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA" He laughed his arrisitable husky laugh. "Bella are you that desperate? You know I have 20 bucks. Sooooo If you wanna give me a striptess...this could be yours."  
"errrr. Jake!"  
"HaHaHa Just kidding...."  
*sign* "Jake"  
"Not really."  
"What?"  
"Nevermind HaHaHa"  
"OKay so Jake why'd you call?"  
"Can't I just Call you to talk?"  
"Oh...."  
"Ok...well how was your day?"  
"Jake....I..."

"Yeah?"  
"I...uhhh...broke up with Edward." I sounded really glum even for me.  
"REALLY?!!" wow he was exsited. "I mean really?"  
"Jacob...I really did it."  
"And I'm proud pf you...He was manipulating you Bella, you know that.  
right?"  
"Jacob."  
"He Was Bella! He treated you like a pet... a little play toy... Did he ever rape you?"  
"NO! JAKE!"  
"What?.... Dosen't hurt to ask." I heard the shame in his voice.  
*sign* "Jacob...Please. I loved him, but now he's just being a jerk. Please Jake... I'm still hurting."  
*Grrrrrr* Jake's growling sounded as fierce as ever.  
"He's Done this before..."  
"i know."  
"Bella he's hurting you...AGAIN!" "I told you...Bella he's not good for you. I've told you that. We. Were natural Bells. I would be healthy for you." "I'd Never Hurt you....Ever."  
"Jake......Thank you."  
"I'm here for you."  
"thank you" It was a whisper now.  
"Bella...." He was whispering too.  
"Yesss?"  
"I Love You."  
"I do too"  
"Please don't hurt yourself...please...Bella. Do what right. Whats good for you."  
"I'll try."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise"

"I miss you." "I miss you, Bella...Everyday. My heart grows weaker. my eyes grow dimmer. my strenght...loosing. I run to ease the pain...but all I think about. Is you. No one else...you in my head...in my heart...in my blood. I need you." The sadness in his voice broke me... "I Need you." He whispered.

"Ohh Jake!" "I miss you so much! Jacob listen...You deserve an appology... I should never hurt you like this... I love you Jacob...and Only You"

I started crying...both hurt and happiness.  
"Jake..."  
"Bella whats wrong?" "Im soo Sorry."  
"Oh Bells...common don't cry....Do you want me to come over?"  
"no...no no Jake don't worry it's just I really mean it jacob...I really do."  
"Bella...I believe you."

Charlie came clopping through the door...and hung up his gun.  
"Jake I need to go..."  
"Charlie?"  
"hahaha Yess are you sure your not physic?"  
"Hmmmm...I don't know HaHaHa."  
"Right."  
"Well bye bells."  
"Bye Jake."  
"Love you"  
"you too."

"Who was that?"  
"Oh just Jacob."  
"umhmmm thats what I thought."  
"Uhhh okay?"  
"What about Edwin there? Does he know?"  
"Ooooh Yess he knows."

Charlies POV

I knew that tone.  
"Is he okay?"  
"Dad..."  
"You broke up with him?" HALLELUJAH!!!!!!! I wanted to DANCE!  
"Yeah."  
"Your okay,right?"  
"Yes Dad everythings fine."  
"hmm GReat!."

She fiddled around with all her pots and pan thingys...wow she reminds me soo much of her mother. But Bella's Much Prettier... She got that from me. Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha.  
Yeap Charlie's One Sexy Beast...thats what one of the strippers told me back at the club. Billy never believed this.  
So I brought Him there to prove it.  
*Sign*  
We had the time of our lives!  
*sign* Good times...Good times.  
wow Billy! for a man in a wheel chair he can really-  
"Dad?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Ummm your dinner's getting cold."  
"Oh yes of course we don't want that."

Bella POV My Dad Blushed red.  
He looked like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.  
hmmmm.  
"Dad?"  
"Yeah bells?"  
Was he sweating?  
"Are you okay?"  
"Never-been-better"  
You know something's wrong when charlie talks to fast and studders.  
"You sure?"  
"Positive."  
Wow he was smiling wayyyyy to big.  
lol.  
"Kay Dad."

Wonder whats he thinking? 


	5. Chapter 5 Hangovers

Edwards POV

Ahh! I had a killer hangover...dang this is the longest I've ever slept, in years.  
What happened? Where's Bella?

~*"Edward! I'm serious!....ITS OVER!"  
"I hope you think this is funny." "Whats wrong with you?"  
"Heagh Heagh Heagh Penguin."*~

Oh no!  
Bella broke up with me. Well this sucks! awww she was serious? I thought she was playing.  
She might take me back.

"Might"

Ugh I hate that word...But she loves me, Right?  
No one leaves Edward!  
No one...not even Bella.  
LOL I sound like Rose.  
But really, who would leave me? They can't!  
I'm just to irristable. Heagh Heagh Heagh.  
*Rubs head*  
Wow I have a hangover.  
So this was what Emmett was talking about.  
Ugh.

"Hey lil bro." "Errrr What do you want Emmett?"  
"Just come to check on ya...oh you know Bella broke up with you, right?"  
"Yeah...I feel terrible. I should'nt have done tha-"  
"Yeah you SHOULD! HAHAHA It was hilarious! she was angry bro An-gry!"  
Oh Please SHUT-UP!  
"Emmett"  
"Yeah double D?"  
"I don't have boobs"  
"HAHAHA!!! Not yet"  
"What!?"  
"Don't worry bro." *Sits on Bed* "They'll grow in soon just give em time."  
"Ughh Emmett I'm not a women."  
"So?"  
"Emmett...Only women have boobs."  
"No look at me." *Rubs chest* "Thats perfection right there."  
"Emmett every day you freak me out...more and more."  
"Comon Ed...You've seen Jake. Don't Tell me does aren't some healthy Man titters!"  
*shakes head* "What....are you-?"  
"NO! I'm not Gay...Just majorly sexy."  
"Are you sure? Because ever since you stared wearing-"  
"NO! nononononono! this has nothing to do with my sexy eyeliner."  
"I don't know Emmett are you sure?"  
"Yes!" "I still dig Rose... And I don't dig Jasper's ass...like Carlisle."  
"Well I guess so."  
"You Read minds!...Have I had any gay thought?"  
"Well I think-"  
"Exsactly"  
"OKay. Do you really think Carlisle's?...."  
"Yeah... Cuz he hasen't been with Esme in like a century... And he keeps wanting Alice to leave Jasper."  
"But Esme thinks He wants Alice."  
"I know but you said his thoughts said other wise."  
"I know...But his thoughts were straighter lately."  
"Whatever man... Once your gay I don't think you can't be straight...Only Meygan Fox can do that."  
"Haha good one."  
"I'm serious....Are you sure she's not one of us?"  
"Postive....Way to stupid....and shes slow."  
"So Em I Man! So Em I!"  
"Yeah but your one of a kind."  
"No! and you know she made that movie. "Jennifer's Body" That most be a documentary of her life"

Emmett's smile was devilish, he wanted Meygan Fox. LOL.  
"Emmett."  
"Please We can Keep her in the closet! And feed her and Everything!"  
"Like a pet?"  
"YEAH! and we both can play with her!" "Oh Eddie! This will be awesome!"  
"What if Jasper finds out?"  
"He can play too!"  
"And what about Rose? Have you thought about her?"  
"Make her and Alice go Shopping. They allways take at least two hours."  
"Hmmmm. Carlisle will find out."  
"OKay what about lets say you "(Accidently) Bit her...and She Changed-"  
"Emmettt...."  
"What? then she'll have to stay with us."  
"Sure."  
"So you'll do it?"  
"Whatever Emmett."  
"Yes!"

He must be retared to think I would do something stupid like that. Dumbass.

Emmett's POV

Yes me and Meygan Fox.  
My life finally complete.  
We'll run away, get married and do what ever we want!  
Even Defened the World from Megatron's Twin brother!  
Gynormiton!  
Yeap!  
Emmett and Meygan will save the world!  
We'll run together in slow motion...Her titys will be bouncing...yum I'll have a camera with me (Who would miss a moment like that)  
NOT EMMETT! HAHAHAHA!  
And Mike's not getting near her!

EVER!

MY MEYGEN FOX!  
And I'm gonna Eat Sam Witwickky and the Joe Bros.  
maybe even Barack Obama!  
lol I bet he's chewy!  
LOL!

Hmmm I allways wondered what Katy Perry tastes like.  
Does lady gaga taste like a Man or a Women?  
Maybe a bananna?  
Hmmm Mangos?  
Hopefully not chicken.  
LOL I should ask Jasper, he knows about these things.  
"JAS_PAAAER!"  
"Ya?"  
lol He needs English classes.... The only time he ever speaks half alright is when Bella's around. Man Cathrerin Hardrick got that wrong.  
Why does She keep filming Him when he looks like he's gonna wet himself?  
HAHAHA!  
And she made me look Black!  
Tylar and I looked Like bros.  
HAHAHA!  
Or Kayne West! LOL!

"Emmett?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why did ya call mahe if ya just gonna say nutin?"  
"Oh I wanted to ask you someting."  
"Well?"  
"Do chicks taste diffrently then dudes?"  
He looks confuzed.  
"Ughhh Yea But I prefer women...I was rised on em yeah kno?"  
"Yea man everyone knows that whole Maria thing by know."  
"ummm hummm"  
"But what do they taste like?"  
"Just different. Like Vegtebles to Fruit.... that kinda thang."  
"OKay...thanks man."  
"Ummhmm"

HAHAHAHA! lady gaga tastes like a Tomato.  
Fruit or Vegi?  
HAHAHA! no wonder Rose loves me.

Edwards POV

"Idiot" "Emmett."  
"Yeah?"  
"Your a Dumbass."  
"What? Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He ran crying like a little girl.  
"What ya do to him?" Damn Rose is too overprotective.  
"Nothing!..." *mubbles* "Bitch"  
"WHAT?"  
"nothing."  
"What????"  
"I love you!"  
"thats what I thought you said."  
She smirked.  
She need to shut up.  
I hate blonds.

No Seriously. 


	6. Chapter 6 Good riddance

Jacob's POV

Today was same as yesterday.  
The pack did its regular runs...perimiters.  
It was really starting to bore me.  
When does that action start? Bloody guts and gore all over the place.

Yumm I really want some prime rib...medium rare?  
Oh yeah... sounds good.  
Damn! But I'm miles away from Sue's...and Sam likes his steak.  
Hmmm Deer anyone?

I guess fresh deer tonight.  
*"Really?"*  
*eye roll*  
Seth.

*"What? You can't hide your thoughts."*  
*"I know...just shut-up."*  
*"Does Bella really look like that?"*

*"Does she?"*

*"Jake?"*

*Jacob?"*

*"Jackie poo?"*  
*"What?! Jacke poo???!!!"*  
*Hehehehe*  
* "Your gay....and why does your voice echo in my head?"*  
*"I don't know. Maybe your paying to much attention to me."*  
Ughhh.  
*"Awww I love you too Jake."* *"waht? umm okay..."*  
*"You know you love me. hehehe"*  
*"You are gay."*  
*"STOP CALLING ME GAY!"

LOL *"What are you gonna do? Call Tell Sam?"*  
LOL *"No..."*

Hmmm He's quiet.  
That means two things.  
one: He phased.  
two:He's dead.  
I like number two.  
LOL Em I mean or what? *Smiles*

"LEEEEAHHHHH!"  
Oh shit!

Grrrrrrrr oh snap.  
"What ya do to my brother?!"  
"Nothing!" *mubbles* "lil pussy."  
"What???!"  
"You know you remind me of a very pretty girl I know."  
"Shut it Jake."  
"Okay..."  
"Don't hurt my brothers feelings...or I'll hurt you."

"You won't even touch me...plus I'll kill you if you do."

"Only if you chatch me first."  
Oh lord.  
"Don't Flirt with me Leah...It only makes you look stupid."  
"Huh?"  
"Don't play dumb...ever since Sam left you-"  
She pounced me.  
"Ahhh! Let go of me you...you. YOU!"  
"WHAT?"  
"YOU BITCH!"  
"Try that by me again Dog!"  
"I would if you were worth it!"  
"Shut-the F*ck up you filthy animal."  
"I'm as much animal as you are.... and much more.""  
"EW!"  
"You wish you had one of these."  
*showed self*  
"Jake you only have half of one."  
"HA! How would you know hoe? Sams bigger?"  
"Ughhh!"  
"Exsactly! If you did'nt phase, I would'nt be surprised if you were pregnant! with filthy black puppies!"  
She looked hurt.... Her Glaring almost scared me.  
"Almost"

"Bye Jake."  
She ran as she could... I could hear her breath deepen.  
She was painting....I never heard her do that.  
Whatever.

Good riddance.

_  
Its Saturday, 10:49 p.m.

The Whole freaking pack is looking for Damn Leah.  
The bitch ran off.  
So what? I pissed her off BIG DEAL!  
Who the hell does she think she is? Running off like that! Sue's worried... the whole pack is...

Especially Seth.

Poor kid...He must really love her. He was looking all over for her since Thursday.  
When She did'nt come home...or Show up for school. Seth Freaked.

I feel bad.  
Not for Leah...but for Seth.  
I never ment to do that, but how could she take me seriously?

"Everyone To The Council Meeting!"  
Sam was serious... more than usual.  
I did'nt get it though.  
Okay she ran way, she'll have to come back, right?  
Right?  
"Alright we all know Leah's missing."  
"Woooh!" Quil's slow.  
*Smack*  
"Awww!" LOL Emily really knows how to land em.  
LOL -  
The Meeting lasted only 30 to 40 minutes.  
Wow they were worried.  
She's Going North... but Paul picked up her scent around the Cullens land.  
Was She tring to brake the treaty?

Sam wants to talk to their leader...Carlisle, so they don't killer her.  
Carlisle's nice, so is his wife...I just don't trust his Big son.

He looks Careless.  
Like what he did with Victiora.  
Why did he just charge her?  
Of coarse she'd run off.  
The dumbass also ran into a tree.  
LOL!  
I've never thought I'd ever see a Vampire run into a tree.  
What a dumbass!

And his Female...was soo, well she was beautiful.  
But Overprotective!  
Wow Paul really got a mouth full.

*Flash back*

***"Both of you calm down!"  
"What what did he tell you!" Paul snarled.  
"Nothing! He tells me nothing cuz he's scared of you."  
Bella was ready for this.  
"HAHAHA!"  
*Slap*  
oooh Bella gave him a mouth full*  
LOL

Bella was braver than I thought.

Thats Why I love her. My own piece of perfect. 


	7. Chapter 7 True Perfection

Jasper's POV

It's 1:56 am.  
Dammit.  
The stupid pills aren't workin.  
Carlisle knows I need a stronger dosage.  
Nooo I need to stay healthy.  
Blah blah blah.  
stupid ass h*le no good double-

"Jassperr?"  
Damn.  
"Yes Hun?"  
"Why are you awake?"

"Uhhhh can't sleep."  
"Aww really?..."  
"Yea."  
"What are you eating-"  
"NOTHING!"

"Jasper?"  
"Alice?"

Aww she's so cute when she's mad.  
"You sopposed to share.."  
"But Hun you hate this..."

Uhhh what does she hate?  
Damnit She loves everything!

"What is it then?"

"Ughhhh...Coffee."  
"Really? Give me Some!"

"hahaha I'll give you some alice..."  
"Ew! No jasper I was talking about the Coffee."

"Oh...uggh Alice...umm you would'nt like this coffee."  
"And whyyy Not???"

"Its Black Coffee! Jamaican Black Cocoa Bean...."  
"ewww..."  
"YEa! Does'nt that sound nasty!"

"Jasper..."  
"hmm?"  
"You better not stain your teeth."  
"Ohhh don't worrie hun...I won't."  
"Can't you just drink regular coffee?"  
"Cuz....It dosen't have the same caffeine or the flavor."

"Yuckkyyy Jasper! Just yuckkky!"  
"I know Alice....I'm a nasty man." LOL!  
"ughhh Jazzy....pleeeease stop... I really don't wanna sleep beside a dirty old man."  
"Who's Old?"  
"Ughhhh!....Nite."  
"Nighty nite hun."

_____________________________________________________________

It's 3:17 am.  
Wow I'm still not sleepy.  
Thank god Alice didn't catch me.

Hehehe I'm Surprised she didn't smell it.  
She must be sleepy.  
LOL She called me old.  
How rude....HahaHaha.  
Wait till Friday night....Hahahaha Who's Old now hunny?  
LOL I must be drunk....I don't get happy this easily.  
hmmm.  
I'm Hungry.

I guess I'll just take a little bite outta Alice here.  
She won't mind.  
*Slap*  
"AWWW!"  
"ah ah ah! Bad Jasper."  
*Rubs cheek*  
Damn!  
"Damn Alice you did'nt need to slap the pebbles outta me."

"Pebbles? Hehehehe! Pebbles. And yes I did! If I didn't you would bite me then use your "Magical Powers" to numb me. And if you wanted to...rape me in the process. I have I test tomorrow!"  
"So?"  
"I care about my grades! I got a F already in English!"  
"Alice its a A now! Esme Checked PowerSchool."

"SHUUUUT UUUUUUPPP!"  
LOL Poor Emmett.

Dang! I'm still hungry!  
Fine I Guess I have to hunt.  
EW!  
I hate hunting!  
Nasty ass animals....ew you have to bite into fur...uh!  
Yuck! fleas in your mouth???

DOES CARLISLE KISS HIS MOTHER WITH THAT MOUTH?  
EW!  
Nooo I'm not gonna eat some hairry filthy animal.  
I'd rather Eat a Old Man.  
LOL The Irony.

Fine.... But I need to use the front door.  
I'm too drunk to climb though the window.

I walked through the front door.  
hmm... the night pretty quiet.  
*Auuuuuuuuuuuuuh*  
Eww Jacob LOL oops I should'nt laugh out loud.

grrrrrrrr WTF?  
a wolf?  
But this is our land.  
I could'nt see who it was.  
But I know its a wolf....with brown eyes.  
Don't all of them have the same color eyes?  
Borin.

grrrrrrrrr "Why are you growling at me? Em I growling at you???"  
It looked confused.  
"Thats what I thought."  
*whines*  
"Why are you on our land anyway?"  
*Whine Whine Whinnnnnnne*  
"Ughhh well I know your upset, but you need to be getting back."  
grrrrrrrrrr.  
Oh lord is he retarted?  
"Allright if you wanna break the treaty, fine with me....just remember. You started this war."  
*Whines*

It climbed out behind the tree it was hiding in.  
It was beautiful.  
a White wolf?  
Aren't does only in the arctic?  
It wrinkled it's nose.  
"Look the whole place smells like that, so...."  
*whines*

"Hmm I'm hungry soo... I guess this is bye then"  
*Whines*  
It draged a half eatten moose...right infront of me.  
"Wow umm thanks..but I'd rather kill my own meals."  
It pushed its food towards me...with its mussle.

"Look I really appreciate it...but-"  
*whines*  
Err.  
I poked it. The blood drizzled over my finger, so I tasted it.

Mmmmmm It was good. I took a bite.  
Hmmmm It was delicious.  
But It tasted wrong.  
What was it....

........................

When I was done.  
My face was bloody hell. Wow I need to wash it off.  
Esme hates blood in the sink.  
Well I'll got to the river or something.

I was running.  
But something was following me.  
The wolf?  
Yeah the white wolf.  
Hmmm it's fur reminded me of the coat Victoria wore over her shoulders, when we first met her.

I don't know where the courage came from, but I stroked It's fur affectionatly.  
He was so Calm.

We both finally reached the river.  
And the wolf jumped head first into the water.  
Dang. Must be freezing. Well Werewolves don't feel cold.

From the corner of my eye I saw something.  
The wolf was doing something in the water.  
Phasing?  
Finally.  
It's werid talking to something that dosen't react.

"Kay so..."

Holy lord!

IT Was A Women.

Leah's POV

He was beautiful.  
I wanted to show myself to him.  
I've never seen him before.  
His skin shined like a billion stars, and his hair glistened like a midnight sun.  
He must be an Angel.

Much prettier than that Edward.  
Sure he had perfect features...eyes and all that.  
But this Bloodsucker was different.

He looked perfect, but He had many inperfections too.  
Like the way he talked, and the scars on his face.  
It made him look rough.

And l Like my men that way.  
Handling me the way they want to.  
Tough love is the best kind.  
But the best is Forbbiden Love.

And this was Off Litmits.  
This Guy was Way Better than Sam.

Makes me sick I Ever looked at him.

But this oooooh he's Beautiful.  
His beauty tempted me.  
With sinful curiousity.

How would his skin feel?  
His Hard lined lips.  
His Stone grip....mmmmmm

Yes this Is something I could enjoy.  
True Perfection. 


	8. Chapter 8 Complicated

Leah's POV

I slowly struted across the river.  
He looked frightened.  
Why was he afraid?  
I came only a few feet away from him.

His scent was so strong, I could taste it.  
I actually did'nt mind it at all.  
It was sweet of coarse, like the others of his kind.  
But his scent intrigued me.

Like a need.  
A strong desire.  
I never felt like this before.

But Before I could say any of these things.  
He ran off.

.  
Was I ugly?  
I guess he was afraid to brake the treaty.  
Screw the treaty!  
He was well worth it.

Aww I would give anything for him...this feeling was demanding for him.  
All though my instincts wanted to rip him a part.  
The whole idea of touching him gave me chills.  
Ohhh

*Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuah*  
Shit.

I phased, and ran like fire.

I must edmit, I was ashamed of how I acted.  
I've never done something so reckless like that before.  
It scared me.

I should'nt act like this.  
He's not even my kind.  
But that won't change my mind.  
I still want him.

I ducked in a small hotel.  
Even with the little money I had, I still got a room.

I think I'm in Canada.

*yawns*

Ahhh It's 4 in the morning.

That blood sucker's still in my mind.  
Ohh These feelings are hurting.  
I haven't felt anything like this, ever since Sam left.  
ugh.  
I thought I was worthless.  
But I feel.  
Different.

OKay did I love him?  
Or was it seduction?  
He was beautiful.  
Maybe.  
Probably a bit of both.  
lol

I suddenly thought of something.  
a poem?  
I was never good at poetry.  
But I'll Give it another try.

A Midnight's Sight.

?The deeper I spin The hunter will sin ... for your icy skin .  
Took a drive in the dirty rain To a place where the wind calls your name Under the trees the river laughing At you and me ... Halluijah, heavens white rose The doors you open I just can't close

A midnight's sight?  
That sounded pretty sexy.

Wow I am different.

I must be changing.  
Is this what Jacob felt like?  
A mixture of feelings?

It's sooo...

Complicated. 


End file.
